In recent years, along with increasing operation speed of a digital circuit in an electronic apparatus, erroneous operation of the electronic apparatus or an adverse effect on a human body caused by noise such as electromagnetic waves generated from the circuit has been deepening. For this reason, development of a noise suppression sheet for suppressing (blocking) noise has been progressed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a noise suppression sheet obtained by laminating two or more metal magnetic layers having a single layer thickness of 10 to 80 μm with an adhesive layer by using a laminating method.